


Nothing Else Matters

by Spooky66



Series: Songfics [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post Break Up, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, i love this, kind of, like if i read it as a reader i'd be like holy crap this is amazing, not to toot my own horn, nothing else matters, revival, seriously i hate saying that i love my own stuff but really i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder makes Scully a playlist and Scully get's sentimental while listening to their song. Tumblr songfic request based on the song Nothing Else Matters by Metallica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the X Files and I don't own Nothing Else Matters I am just enjoying and appreciating them.

“Scully check your email.”   
Mulder was looking at her from across the desk. He held a rubber band ball and was tossing it from hand to hand.   
Scully was doing actual work on her laptop but decided to humor him. In the email was a link that led her to youtube.   
Music started playing and Scully noticed that it was apart of a playlist called “One in 7 Billion”.   
The current song was ‘Ho Hey’ by The Lumineers. Scully gave him a small smirk and met him with a questioning eyebrow.   
“It’s a youtube playlist I made for you. It’s the kind of thing the kids do these days instead of mix tapes.” Mulder tried to act casual but Scully could tell he was nervous.   
It had been two weeks since he’d asked her on a date. Which sounded strange for a married couple but it was the only way they were going to get back to normal. So they were doing all of the things that normal people at the start of a relationship do. Scully supposed that included mix tapes- or playlists as the case may be.   
“That’s sweet Mulder.” Scully said with a genuine smile. She was charmed by how boyish he looked sitting there waiting for her response.   
“Well you can download it to your phone or you know find the songs and put it on Spotify or whatever…”   
Scully put aside her laptop and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, “Thank you.”   
Mulder cupped her cheek and was going to say something else when his phone rang.   
He cursed under his breath and reached for his phone. Seeing that it was Skinner he answered giving her an apologetic look. He soon left the room arguing with their boss. Scully was uninterested in their argument but wanted to hear more of the playlist.  
There was a pause in the music and a new song started and it was instrumental. She knew it from somewhere but she couldn’t place where.   
The cords were hauntingly beautiful.   
Scully sat silently and listened to the intro trying to remember the song. 

‘So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters’

As soon as the lyrics reached her ears she remembered. A rainy night a long time ago on a stake out. They were just getting to know each other and it was still slightly awkward. Mulder had turned on the radio and ‘Nothing Else Matters’ came on. They’d both listened quietly and enjoyed it.   
When the eerie melody stopped they sat silent for some time.   
That was not the only time they heard the poignant song together. It had become a near staple of their stakeouts. 

‘Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters’

She sang softly to the words ‘trust I seek and find in you’ and remembered a terrifying time in their lives when it felt like everyone was out to get them. It was not long after Melissa’s death and Scully was traumatized. They had been driving back from their meeting with Skinner in the middle of nowhere.   
Scully was worried that Mulder was angry with her but she needed to see her sister, she needed to be there for her mother. Bill was deployed and Charlie was God knows where. She was looking out the window when Mulder turned on the radio.   
The song was right at that part and Scully began to cry. Mulder reached for her hand and their eyes met for a moment. They knew that they could only trust each other. 

‘Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know’

In the hospital Mulder had gifted her with a mix tape and Scully grinned like a schoolgirl when he gave it to her. The memory was still fresh in her mind. She would play it when he was apart from her to remember that he was always with her. The first song on the playlist was ‘Nothing Else Matters’.   
Scully remembered how that had given her a teary smile at the time. It was Mulder’s way of telling her not to give up. His way of reminding her of who she was, who they were. 

‘I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
Nothing else matters’

The warm tears that were running down her face did nothing to bring Scully back to reality.   
She remembered one lazy morning with him after they had evolved their relationship. It was when things were simple, before he was abducted.   
There was no reason to get out of bed that day but when the radio alarm went off they left it because of the song that was playing. The song that had become their own, ‘Nothing Else Matters’.   
Scully’s head rested against his chest and she listened to his heartbeat with the song as he ran his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips to the top of her head. 

‘Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know, yeah!

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters’

Scully was so enthralled that she wasn’t aware of Mulder until his voice broke her retrieve.  
“Our song.” He said simply from behind her.   
Scully nodded and tried to compose herself before he saw her face. Her instinct was to jump up and kiss him but she fought that for as long as she could. As the song came to an end though she couldn’t resist.   
His arms came around her waist easily and they shared a real kiss for the first time in a year.   
She pulled away breathless, “Can I come home?” She hated the desperation she heard in her voice.   
Mulder looked at her flustered, “I thought you wanted to-“   
She cut him off, “I know what I said but if you… I just want to go home.”   
Mulder smiled and kissed her softly, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”


End file.
